Diverse variant embodiments of items of seating furniture of the type in question are known from the prior art.
In order to obtain a sufficiently large leg support surface, there are variant embodiments which have a separately moveable end segment next to the leg unit. Provision is generally made in these configurations for the leg unit to be pivotable in relation to the seat unit, sometimes by means of double bracket mechanisms. The leg unit is then generally adjoined by a pivotable end segment. Examples of documents showing such or similar configurations with a leg segment and end segment include BE 100 91 47 A3, DE 10 2008 009 234 A1 and DE 3718645 C2. In the case of configurations which omit an end segment beyond the leg unit, it is more difficult to realize a sufficiently large leg support surface. For this purpose, DE 10 2005 001 877 A1 proposes a mechanism in which the leg unit is changeable in size. The latter can thereby be reduced in size during the transfer from the use position into the storage position below the seat surface. Only in this way is it possible to ensure a sufficient size of the leg support surface in the use position and a sufficient reduction in size of the leg unit in the pivoted storage position.